A Heart As Sweet As Candy
by Exculpate the Blaster
Summary: Some Karkat and Terezi fluff. : Rated T for a slightly sloppy makeout.


A Heart As Sweet As Candy. A KarxTer fic. Happy Birthday, Vapia! ;]

"Karkat, where do you want to go today?"

She was holding Karkat's arm, excited to be in his presence and to spend another day with the grumpy troll. Not because he was her favorite color flavor. That only had part to do with this happening. It was because of his heart, and how sweet he really was, despite how angry he always acted. Because on the inside, he truly cared.

But let's calm ourselfves down here, and exposit on how this happened.

-In the past-

Today was going to be the day Karkat Vantas was going to confess to Terezi Pyrope. How he was going to pull this feat without embarassing himself like a dumb wiggler was beyond him. Knowing himself, he was going to inevitably mess things up.

Like he almost did for everything and everyone.

All he simply did was stand at the door of Terezi Pyrope's respiteblock, not really able to say or do anything but internally cuss himself out for being the biggest loser to ever live, and remembering thoughts that really should not be appearing into his think pan-

"I smell you at the door! Karkles.. you coming in here, or what?"

"Yeah, I am. Slow your roll, Terezi! I just have to decide what movie we're going to watch.. or for you, to drag your tounge grossly across the screen and somehow still manage to see the movie tonight."

He entered inside the respiteblock, trying to show no fear or nervousness. It was no less different from what he expected, to be honest. Small dragon plushies, legislaceration information books, crude drawings made with mostly red chalk.. and so many other things that could just honestly spell out exactly who Terezi Pyrope was.

There he was, standing in Terezi's respiteblock. And his heart was pounding. He didn't know why, but he was slightly fidgety. Maybe he was going to have another mental breakdown like he did in the veil. But doing that now would only make the only time he could see a rom-com with Terezi null and void.. besides, he had no idea when a chance like this would ever rise again.

He uncaptchalouged one of several movies he had been preparing for that night. Sollux had told him how to uncrypt the code beforehand in a practice session, so the entire card wouldn't drop through the floor. The last thing he needed to spoil the night was something that stupid to happen.

Terezi had already had her grubtop set up, the only thing left to do was insert the movie so they could watch it. Karkat had to have watched this one at least 10 times. It was just that good. And every time he would lose his mind when the rust blood asked matespritship of the indigo blood. It was just so fantastical. So moving. Who wouldn't shed a tear at something like that? After all they had gone through to get to where they were.

Little did Terezi know was that.. he was planning a similar thing.

Karkat sat down with Terezi, and placed the movie in. After a few minutes, it started.. and all was silent except for the voices flickering on the screen, and the slurping of Terezi's tounge scanning the screen for every event going on.

She had never seen this one before. This movie must have been something Karkat had saved just for tonight. And Karkat was oddly quiet. He would have normally been screaming about what the main person in the movie was doing completely wrong, and bawling his eyes out at just about every little thing happening.

Thinking about all the times she'd been with Karkat, she was happy to be with him.. maybe even thinking about going into some quadrant together. Though, she wasn't sure how he truly felt about her. Did he even want to be in a quadrant with her? Did he want to fill every quadrant she had? Those thoughts kept her from asking. Because she was in all actuality, scared. She loved her candy red mutant, but she'd rather be just relaxing with him than to ask a question that may make him shun her forever. So when they had nights like this, Terezi really enjoyed them.

Karkat had selected this movie to try and at least somehow show her what he felt. But the best way would be to tell her directly. Though her interactions with Dave really had him on edge about it.. she obviously wanted a matespritship with Dave instead of himself. Dave was cooler, more stylish, and had the same blood he had.. but better than him overall. Though, it wasn't stopping him from trying to estabish a matespritship with Terezi. He felt like he should probably just knock himself out right now.. but of course he wouldn't do it.

This movie was really for matesprits or something. It was making Terezi flush teal just hearing and "seeing" this. The romance was simply off the charts. Flushed feelings everywhere, and you could not get her started on the pity. But before the part that would perhaps end the whole movie came on..

Karkat turned it off.

"Karkat, what's with you tonight? You haven't said anything at all about this mushy stuff!"

"Normally you'd be crying so hard at this or something."

"Terezi."

"Look, I have to tell you something. This is absolutely serious."

"What is it then?"

Karkat had acted out this scene so many times in his head. It wasn't going exactly like he planned, because she did say different things than what his mind would percieve. But he had to do it. He wasn't going to ruin this. Terezi deserved to know how he felt about her. But he couldn't. He was frozen. His cheeks were bright red, and he was slightly shaking. He was terrified.

Terezi sniffed the air. Candy red? That meant.. he was blushing? This was a confession of some sort then. Though, by now she had figured it out. It was a confession for matespritship. She could easily have said what was on his mind.. but she wanted him to say what he wanted to say.

Karkat gulped, and took Terezi's hand.

"Terezi, on the daily I deal with many a troll. Most of them imbeciles. Some of them with absolute deep craters in their think pans.

I don't understand why I talk to some people I do. But.. out of everyone here, you're someone I really care about. You're far less of an idiot than they are, though you're still pretty weird. I think what I'm trying to say is.."

"You want to be matesprits with me?"

Terezi had finally said it. What was on his mind the entire time.

"Yes. I want to be matesprits with you. I love you, Terezi Pyrope. And I'm sorry for any doubt I may have put in your mind. I was flushed for you for a very long time. But you know past me. Too much of a wishy-washy inconsiderate jerk to ever admit something like this to you when it really was critical."

"I'm flushed for you too, Karkat. You're so cute when you're angry, and I know you really care about everyone. You have a heart as sweet as the candy red blood that i can smell on your face. :]"

And then, as if to seal the deal.. she leaned her face towards his, and kissed him. Karkat kissed back, happily. This was something he was wanting to happen for a very long time. It was a gentle and loving kiss between the both of them, just like out of a rom-com. Just like.. a fantasy. Karkat had started panicking for a moment, but by no means did Terezi stop. This was directly tasting from a yummy fountain of cherry, so the kiss was certainly extended. When the kiss finally ended, Karkat was wheezing, flushed red, and dizzy. Terezi was the same way, though she was recovering faster than Karkat.

"Hehehe!"

"Don't laugh at me.. you could've killed me back there.."

"Your fault for having candy blood! :O"

"Sometimes I want to know exactly how to taste colors. Just because you're always going on about how good they taste."

"Maybe I'll show you one day. Did you want to finish the movie?"

"..Sure. The best part is coming up to begin with."

And after the whole ordeal, Karkat still became a sad sack of tears after the best part was over. Terezi had to be the one to lick his tears up and comfort him.

"I knew you'd cry at that part."

"Shut up.. it was beautiful!"

-Now-

He could hardly believe this all happened just a few days ago. For once, past him had done something actually amazing. But he didn't have time to indulge into his thoughts for much longer. He had a date to go on with his matesprit, Terezi.

"Maybe we should go to see that movie we did a few days ago."

"I can't see, idiot. :["

"You KNOW what I mean, Terezi!"

"Hehehe, I know. It's fun to tease you like that. Let's go. :]"

-The End-


End file.
